Current trends in wireless technology require that a propagation tool perform indoor and outdoor analysis simultaneously. For example, to determine when to hand off a call between an outdoor WAN (wide area network) and an indoor WLAN based on the received power. Currently, ray tracing tools let the user set a fix number of bounces per ray. These parameters allow the tool to determine when to stop tracing and storing information on any given ray in order to save memory space and time. These two mechanisms work well on single environment studies (for either outdoor alone or indoor alone studies), but are extremely inefficient, using more bounces than is needed in outdoor environments, or inaccurate, using a low number of bounces per ray, in an indoor environment. Current tools have not come up with techniques to improve accuracy and efficiency in mixed environments.